freddy_fazbears_pizzafandomcom-20200223-history
Five Nights at Freddy's AR: Special Delivery
Not what you were looking for? See Freddy (disambiguation). Main = is an augmented reality game relating to Five Nights at Freddy's, developed by Illumix with Scott Cawthon's collaboration. It was originally intended to come out in October 2019. The early access was released on November 22, 2019 and was officially released on November 25. Summary Five Nights at Freddy’s AR: Special Delivery is the next terrifying installment in the FNAF franchise. Players will confront malfunctioning animatronics in their real world and attempt to survive these horrors come to life. Through the game, players subscribe to Fazbear Entertainment’s brand new “Fazbear Funtime Service” and get their favorite animatronics on-demand. Due to unfortunate circumstances, the visiting animatronics malfunction and attack subscribers instead of entertaining them. Players must confront an endless stream of hostile animatronics that will follow them wherever they go. The question is, how long can players survive? And just what is happening at Fazbear Entertainment? FEATURES: * IMMERSE YOURSELF in terrifying augmented reality audio-visual attack sequences exclusively designed for each animatronic * EXPERIENCE real-time location based gameplay, where FNAF animatronics will pay you a visit wherever you are and wherever you go * SURVIVE animatronic attacks by using your limited resources wisely (including battery, flashlight, and shocker) * COLLECT parts, CPUs, and plushsuits to ASSEMBLE, test, repair and deploy your own hotwired animatronics, and search & collect remnant in your environment * SEND ANIMATRONICS against your friends and other players, and get the highest streak on the leaderboard Featured Animatronics :See Article: Animatronic Delivery Catalog Development On August 5, 2019, Scott Cawthon updated his Upcoming Projects Mega-Thread! on Steam, with info on the game. On November 22, 2019 it was released for Early Access On September 6, 2019, the teaser announcement video is uploaded. The game's website can be also visited. The official announcement trailer is uploaded on September 13, 2019. Starting on November 11, 2019, per every day, Illumix posts a puzzle image for the whole teaser, and ends at November 21st. Updates Launch Update Released on November 27, 2019. * Fixed an issue where animatronics got lost and were not being recalled properly. * Fixed an issue where players were going for a long time without receiving any animatronics. * Improved inbox message management to reduce chances of crashing. Friend Code Update ;New Features * A new feature is implemented - Friend Code. Used for friending others in-game and send out animatronics. * Now notified when the player sends an animatronic to their friends. ;Bug Fixes * Fixed an issue in the tutorial depending on which language settings were turned on. * Fixed missing item bugs from the Workshop. * Fixed where players got stuck in the initial introduction video. Christmas Update Released on December 20, 2019. * A new animatronic, Toy Chica, is added. * A new animatronic was added, but not revealed yet. * Gifts and goodies are received every few hours. * Christmas themes and decorations are added, with a map filled with snow. * The animatronics within the Workshop can now be rotated. * The player's personal animatronics now benefit from up to 100,000 Remnant. * Remnant spawns have been adjusted to assist with clarity, making it easier to determine which Remnant is more valuable. * Animatronic repair costs have been significantly reduced so that the player should almost always see at least a little bit of Parts profit by sending animatronics out, even if the player is not defeating animatronics in camera mode. Second Christmas Update Released on December 25, 2019. * A new animatronic, Freddy Frostbear, is added. January 2020 Update Released on January 23, 2020. * A new animatronic, Toy Bonnie, is added. February 2020 Update * A new animatronic, Toy Freddy, is added. Snapchat Released by Illumix, the Snapchat Lens would place the animatronics' head over the user's face and would articulate the mouth and eyebrows with theirs. Opening the mouth wide would result in the eyes turning red, mimicking an angry animatronic. The lens also featured the logo for the game in the upper right. Currently, there are only two animatronics available as Snapchat Lens. * Freddy Fazbear - Released on September 12, 2019, prior to the release of Special Delivery, and was available after subscribing for the game's updates from the fnafar.com website. Freddy's head displays the infamous "IT'S ME" phrase in the middle lower-third. * Circus Baby - Released on November 25, 2019, when the user opens their mouth, Circus Baby's faceplates will open to display her endoskeleton head. Trivia * The YouTuber Markiplier starred in the game's launch trailer as a spokesperson of Fazbear Funtime Service. It is currently unknown, including to Markiplier himself, if his inclusion in the trailer is considered canon as part of the series. * Upon release, the game was originally rated E10+ (Everyone 10+). However, due to the franchise's content being deemed as appropriate for adolescents rather than younger children, it was later changed to a T-rating on November 27, 2019. |-|Gameplay= Controls Flashlight The Flashlight is activated by the flashlight button on the bottom right of the screen while in AR mode. When animatronics are present, it will make static more visible, but it will slowly deplete your battery. Turning it on will immediately drain 3% battery as well. When collecting Remnants, the Flashlight draws Remnants, whether Light or Shadow, closer to the player, and will also cause Shadow Remnants to stop moving once the Flashlight is turned off. It can also be used to defeat Shadow Bonnie. Battery will not deplete if the Flashlight is used while collecting Remnants. Controlled Shock When an animatronic is present, a Controlled Shock can be used to deactivate them. However, the Controlled Shock will only work when an animatronic de-cloaks while rushing the player. After using a Controlled Shock, it will have a short cooldown before it can be used again, discouraging the player from excessive or mistimed use. Each use uses up 10% battery power. Battery Power The Flashlight and Controlled Shock both use Battery Power. The Flashlight will use 3% when initially turned on and slowly drain power while it is on. A Controlled Shock will depleted 10% of the battery. Battery that has been drained will not recharge during an animatronic encounter, and will only recharge while not in an encounter at a moderate place. If the battery drains to less than 10% power during an encounter, putting it in the critical range, one of two things will happen. If the player has Extra Batteries, the battery will be recharged to around 70%, allowing them to continue. If the player has no Extra Batteries, the player can no longer stop the animatronic from attacking and they will be jumpscared soon after dropping too low in power. Freddy Fazbear Mask During encounters with Toy animatronics, the player will have the option to put on the Freddy Fazbear Mask to ward them off. The mask must be used when the Toy animatronic goes haywire, as simply looking away from them will do nothing to prevent them from jumpscaring the player. Animatronic Encounters Doorbell When an animatronic reaches the player's location, a doorbell can be heard. Ignoring the doorbell will cause the player to lose streaks. Cloaking Animatronics are typically invisible due to cloaking technology. They will drop their cloaking while rushing the player or going haywire, allowing them to jumpscare the player. They may also occasionally drop it while the player is looking around, only for it to reactivate its cloaking immediately. While invisible, the animatronics are immune to Controlled Shocks. Static To find the invisible animatronic, the player must look around the room to find static. The stronger the static, the closer to the animatronic the player is looking. Animatronics will also cause static to appear on the screen by walking, which can make tracking them more difficult. Use of the Flashlight will amplify the effects of the static, making tracking easier. The strength of the static varies based on the animatronic being faced, making some animatronics easier to find than others. Interference Occasionally, strong static will overtake the player's screen. They must shake their phone to clear it up. Tracking animatronics is impossible while the interference is on screen. Rushing The animatronic will occasionally rush the player from the direction of the static. This is made apparent by quick, heavy footsteps, along with dramatic sound effects. The player will initially only be able to see the animatronic's glowing eyes. If the animatronic decloaks, the player can use a shock to deactivate them. It is also possible for the animatronic to fake-out a rush by not decloaking at any point. If they do not decloak, the player must be looking at them, and will suffer no penalty while doing so. Failing to watch them rush will cause a jumpscare. Haywire This effect comes into play once the player reaches a winning of streak of 5 and unlocks their second endoskeleton. Occasionally, the animatronic will suddenly appear in front of the player, twitching, jerking, and causing glitch effects on the player's screen. The player must look away quickly or else they will get jumpscared. Shocking the animatronic in this state will prompt an almost immediate jumpscare. When facing Toy animatronics, looking away will do nothing and the player must instead put on the Freddy Fazbear Mask to prevent a jumpscare. Remnant Collection Remnants can only be collected in AR mode while an animatronic is not present. Remnants will appear in Light form, shown as glowing balls of light, and Shadow form, dark black masses. Shadowy Remnants tends to orbit around Light Remnants. Remnants can be collected when close enough to the device screen, either by direct touch or pulling them closer with the Flashlight. Light Remnants can be used to upgrade endoskeletons in the Workshop as well as certain milestones unlocking extra mod slots or increased animatronic vulnerability. If too many Shadowy Remnants are collected, the player will hear a distorted doorbell ring (mimicking the introduction of normal animatronics) and RWQFSFASXC will appear. Workshop The Workshop allows the player to edit any endoskeletons they acquire by repairing, upgrading through Remnants, adding suits, or even changing how they act. It also allows the player to send out their animatronics out to scavenge the world for parts or to attack their friends. Sending Animatronics Animatronics can be sent to attack the people in the player's friends list if they have any. If the friend is jumpscared, the player receives Parts, and as such the player's goal is to make the animatronic sent as difficult as possible to defeat to increase the chances of friends getting jumpscared. This can be done using a variety of different strategies (e.g. using harder CPUs, tripping players up by not matching the Plush Suit to the CPU and adding more Mods and Remnants). Scavenging After collecting an endoskeleton, it can be sent out to scavenge for Parts. After a certain amount of time, the player will receive an E-Mail alerting them that their animatronic has collected a number of Parts. For each successful collection, the animatronic will be partially damaged, and will need to be repaired with Parts. The Parts can also be used to buy certain Devices in the Shop. Plush Suit Plush Suits allow the player to customize the look of your endoskeleton once collected. There are suits for all of the animatronics. They are earned by shocking the appropriate animatronic, and will cause the endoskeleton to take on the appearance of the animatronic it belongs to. CPU CPUs affect how endoskeletons act when sent out to friends. There are CPUs for all animatronics, mimicking their own gameplay, and they will also take on the voice of the animatronic whose CPU it is. The player can mix and match Plush Suits and CPUs (i.e, the player could have a Bonnie Suit and a Baby CPU). This is a good strategy for confusing other players when sending out animatronics as they will expect the CPU of the animatronic's suit. Remnant Remnants, earned through Non-animatronic AR mode, can be used to upgrade your endoskeleton to have more mod slots and become better at scavenging and attacking. Outside of the Workshop, Remnant milestones exist where, after a certain amount is collected, the animatronics become easier or allow for more time to shock, etc. Mods Mods will aid in one of 2 things. 1: Salvaging, e.g. more scrap, faster salvaging or 2: Attacking friends, e.g faster attacking, more moving around and creating static, more frequent haywires, etc. They are affected by how many Remnants are added to the endoskeleton the player is editing. |-|In-App Shop= Featured Offers/Bundles Faz-Coins Devices Mini Packs Lures |-|Gallery = Screenshots FNaFAR-screenshot-Foxy.jpg|Screenshot of Foxy. FNaFAR-screenshot-Freddy.jpg|Screenshot of Freddy. FNaFAR-screenshot-Springtrap.jpg|Screenshot of Springtrap. ShadowBonnie-AR.jpg|Screenshot of RWQFSFASXC as a sneak peak from the email. AR-Screenshot01.jpg|Springtrap as depicted in the teaser for the game in Scottgames. AR-Screenshot02.jpg|Screenshot of Chica. AR-Screenshot03.jpg|Screenshot of Bonnie getting control-shocked. AR-Screenshot04.jpg|Screenshot of the animatronic selection menu. AR-Screenshot05.jpg|Screenshot of Circus Baby. AR-Screenshot06.jpg|Screenshot of Foxy. AR-Screenshot07.jpg|Screenshot of the map. Teasers 779A86D0-CA25-4133-BB02-13FE8909DB40.jpeg|The game’s official Banner Vbakbur53yz31.png|The second Teaser for the Game LatestARTeaser-Colorized.jpg|Ditto, but colorized ScottGames-AR-Teaser.jpeg|A teaser found in Scottgames 74787556-2A2F-40C7-9C37-AF71CD31CB2A.png|Freddy Fazbear's Official Render holding the Early Acces Ticket 3486A5C1-BF68-4C14-A7F2-0987678ADA76.png|The game's Feature Updates Picture 3CE87ED6-EC69-4BBB-9B51-9550A91195A1.png|''EMF Meter'' Reveal image on Twitter E8832CB3-FAB6-411E-852D-9B2BA34784A0.png|''Salvage Scanner'' Reveal image on Twitter 2C320DEC-6C26-48BA-A9EE-B1FE6413979B.jpeg|Official Thanksgiving and Get on your Steak Challange Poster AR-ChristmasUpdate.jpg|The Christmas Event Teaser AR Christmas ToyChica.jpg|Ditto, but with Toy Chica Revealed 8AFD8447-EA39-482E-8B6E-078587685B04.png|Ditto, but with Freddy Frostbear Revealed 6CD3193D-E184-4602-B5E7-8BAD486AE08A.jpeg|An image of Freddy Fazbear, Bonnie, and Chica for the Christmas Event posted on Twitter 617F15D2-B75A-420A-B13B-CEBFD7F022ED.jpeg|An image of the Gift Box from the Christmas Event posted on Twitter 4E5C1DBF-6BCC-4095-AFB9-C6B1CE53BE89.jpeg|An image of the game’s intro posted on Twitter FNaFAR-HappyNewYearTeaser.jpg|The Happy New Year image. Note that Funtime Freddy, Lefty, and Plushtrap are teased from the gift boxes with inverted colors. 63B89A17-761E-45E7-BEE2-DE2B9D64897F.png|An image of Foxy posted on Twitter ToyBonnie-AR.jpeg|Toy Bonnie's Reveal Teaser A9AF93F6-A9D6-47B2-9605-2067F971B33B.jpeg|''Valentines Event'' official image with the Reveal of Toy Freddy 41771942-B493-4905-89E8-68376F2A12EC.jpeg|Freddy Fazbear’s Official Picture for Valentines Day 490C4733-F5A8-4137-A166-B031684A9566.jpeg|Bonnie’s Official Picture for Valentines Day 926003B2-E2A5-48D5-A40E-1D780E3C4D96.jpeg|Foxy’s Official Picture for Valentines Day 6AEF0DAD-9648-4C37-A92D-12C5194AF3DA.jpeg|Springtrap’s Official Picture for Valentines Day BB5AC41A-DC44-4287-8164-DF0E05F053F3.jpeg|Toy Bonnie’s Official Picture for Valentines Day 462A9E7B-A479-4CD3-9769-108E909827AB.jpeg|Toy Chica’s Official Picture for Valentines Day 69F83E5C-5D56-4862-BA6F-05416D5F6AD9.jpeg|Baby’s Official Picture for Valentines Day 5EA3D312-841C-430D-91E3-5C52FA42822A.jpeg|All the Charachters’ pictures for Valentines Day (except Toy Freddy) 910C3515-3F47-47E6-A339-32BB50CEC7CC.jpeg|An image of Freddy Fazbear, Bonnie and Chica for the Valentine Event posted on Twitter Miscellaneous Special-Delivery.jpg|The icon for the game. FNaFAR-Header.png|The image from the website. Ticket.png|A ticket when getting an early access. 87845091-D3FD-468A-B930-D368785FC0E9.jpeg|The photo icon during Christmas 4851E235-1791-4587-8A62-110AFB475AFC.jpeg|A Behind the scene image revealing Toy Freddy tim-scott-foxy.jpg tim-scott-chica.jpg tim-scott-plushtrap.jpg tim-scott-springtrap.jpg tim-scott-lineup.jpg tim-scott-freddy.jpg tim-scott-baby.jpg tim-scott-blenderviewport.jpg|A BTS photo of the cabin teaser tim-scott-cabin-comp01.jpg tim-scott-fnf-key-art-full-size-01.jpg tim-scott-viewport.jpg|A bts photo of the alley teaser. tim-scott-characters.jpg tim-scott-viewport (1).jpg|a bts photo of the hallway screen tim-scott-bg-01.jpg|the hallway with no characters Videos FNaF AR Teaser|Teaser trailer. FNaF AR Special Delivery - Official Annoucement Trailer|Announcement trailer. FNaF AR Teaser 2|Second teaser trailer. FNaF AR Special Delivery - Official Launch Trailer|Launch trailer. FNAF AR Opening|The video seen when first launching Five Night's at Freddy's AR. Category:Games Category:Spin-Offs Category:Five Nights at Freddy's AR: Special Delivery